This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To improve our understanding of serotonin-related neural mechanisms regulating female sexual response in marmosets in [unreadable] order to develop more appropriate clinical intervention for sexual hypofunction in women.[unreadable] [unreadable] Sexual dysfunction affects an estimated 43% of women. Currently there are no approved drug therapies for this disorder. [unreadable] Further concerns that hormonal treatment with estrogens and progestogens are not safe motivates the search for non-[unreadable] steroidal pharmoacotherapy. The serotonin neuronal system has been implicated in regulating sexual behavior in a range [unreadable] of female mammals, including humans and nonhuman primates, but the mechanisms involved are not well understood. [unreadable] We have developed a model system with female common marmosets to determine the behavioral responses to [unreadable] serotonergically active compounds. This research used WNPRC Assay Services and Animal Services.